whispers in the dark
by mele32
Summary: ever wonder what it was like for Karen and the people around her at that mental hospital? of how she gets haunted by Kayako and a familiar face that she once loved. one-shot


**(i own notin)**

**Karen sat on her bed talking to her self. to the doctors she was just another girl who had a terrible experience at the old Saeki house thinking she saw something. she wasn't the first, there were more before her, all of them never the same after that house because of the old legend. all them would be sent here. except the difference with her that made her more special then the others was the fact that she had was crazy enough to burn the house... and survived. they just wanted her to admit she burnt the house so they could find the problem esier, but she would never talk. the closes they got was her talking to her self but sounding as if she was talking to someone else. the only names that would every come out of her mouth were Kayako, toshio, and Dough. they never knew why but dough was so familiar, not that the other 2 weren't, they all had herd about the murders, but there was something about dough.**

**"Dough."Dr. Higurashi repeated in his head, why was that name so familiar. he was determined to find out because she seemed so happy when she would talk to dough.**

**"dough I'm glad your here."Karen said looking at figure that could only be seen with here eyes in the dark, every time the figures she spoke to talked they would sound like whispers, like they were trying to speak but they couldn't get out very loud so they whisperer."how have you been?"**

**"alright."he whispered kissing her forehead."i love you."**

**"i love you too."**

**"goodbye."**

**"why are you leaving?"**

**Dr. Higurashi watched Karen threw the small window taking notes on how she was doing, she was talking to him again. he wanted to know so badly who this dough character was but as soon as he herd her say "i love you too" the mystery was solved and he could brag to his colleges that he had found out who he was because they had made a bet on who could find out who he was, they had put money on that bet and with so many people in on it it was a lot of money.**

**"i have to leave because i have to go back."**

**"go back where?"**

**" i have to go back."he said walking to the door as the light shined on him he disaperd. **

**as he left Karen got scared thinking that maybe Kayako would come to get her like all those other times, some times she wonder why Kayako would torture her by popping up everyday or two just to freak her out, she wondered when Kayako would just kill her. but as soon as the those thoughts come she would shake it out of her mind thinking that maybe Kayako or her evil son could read her mind in some way and get ideas on what to do with her.**

**"i hope your not here Kayako." she said getting ready to go to sleep. as she turned she saw her face. screaming and backing away as Toshio came up to her ear and whispered "you'll die soon."**

**"no!"Karen screamed loud enough to catch a nurse's attention who happened to be passing by. she walked in turning the lights on. looking at her schedule she noticed she had forgotten to give her meds, like it ever helped Karen but to the doctors it seemed as if she was getting better... very slowly.**

**"I'm sorry Mrs. Davis," the nurse said in Japanese taking meds out of a pouch of her's and handing her a water bottle." here i forgot to give you your meds." **

**"why do i have to take them?" Karen yelled shoving them away making them fall on the floor. " it not like they help!"**

**"the doctors think its better for you to take them, to them your getting better."**

**"whats the point if I'm going to die?"Karen said sadly sulking into her bed.**

**"oh I'm-"**

**"go."**

**" but you meds?"**

**"go away." **

**giving up the nurse left picking up the meds before leaving, if they weren't useful to Karen than they could be useful to someone else. the rest of the night karen spent laying in the darkness of her room covering everything around her in pure black with whispers of that's was going to die soon, whispers of how, and whispers reminding her of how dough died, all making her curl in a ball to covering her ears trying to block it all out.**

**"I'm coming for you." was the last thing she herd before she fell asleep.**


End file.
